Seeing the Truth
by captainwii
Summary: Nina tries to think about how Crash keeps defeating her Uncle Neo, only to find herself making a discision that would change her life forever. some Nina/Crash romance. please read and review. currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(note: just so you know, I'm portraying the characters as they were in games like "Crash Twinsantity" and "Wrath of Cortex, partly because I knew them from those game mainly, mostly because I don't like how they looked in "Crash Of The Titans".)

(Camera shows Dr. Neo Cortex, Nina, and Uka Uka at a certain room in Dr. Cortex's base. Neo appears timid torward Uka Uka, who appears to have a chip on his shoulder, metaphorically speaking fo course, since he has no shoulders. Nina was simply gives Uka Uka a blank expression.)

Uka Uka: Fools! idiots! NITWITS! can't either of you think of a GOOD plan for once!?

Neo Cortex: but Uka Uka, you know as well as we do it's not our fault! those wretch goody-goody Bandicoots keep foiling even our greatest schemes!

Uka Uka: grrr! there has to be a way to stop those insolent marsupials!

Nina: I'm begining to doubt that. these guys keep knocking down everything we throw at them. Maybe we should just give up.

Uka Uka: (giving Nina an angrier expression) THAT'S COMPLETELY OUT OF THE QUESTION! BY INFINITY PERCENT! (turns to Dr. Cortex) Cortex! I thought you taught your niece better!

Nina: oh never mind, I need some air...

(Nina walks away as Uka Uka and Dr. Cortex continue bickering.)

Nina: (thinks) I need a place where I can do some thinking where my uncle and all the other goons won't ever expect to find me if they decide to look for me for any reason.

(Nina enters what looks like a teleportation pad. she press afew buttons and walks into the teleportation pad, it instantly teleports her to the jungle of N-Santity Island.)

Nina: N-Santity Island, the very home of my enemy. (looks around) looks like I'm nowhere near their house, good, the last I wanna do is get attacked by those Bandicoots when I'm not doing anything.

(Nina starts walking around the jungle)

Nina: how is it Crash and that bandicoot family of his keeps beating the heck out of us whenever we do our evil deeds? Coco? she's been holding a grudge against me even before I did anything to help my Uncle. She's got the brains to make the tech she and Crash have been using. She seems the smartest of them, could she have thought up plans that have foiled our plans? Crunch? He join them just after Crash defeated him, maybe he saw something after that beating Crash gave him freed him from my uncle's brainwashing. Aku Aku? he's a sage-like mask who seems to act like he's in charge. he's Uka Uka's opposite, so Aku Aku must know a thing or 2 about what it's like to be good. Crash? I can say easily he's been doing most of the work out of the rest of his family when it came to taking out my uncle and me. maybe I should go ask him about the whole "being a goody-goody" thing. oh who am I kidding? I bet I'm at the point of no return. Crash would likely wanna slam me into a tree as soon as look at me now.

Crash: (voice heard from behind Nina) there is no "point of no return", Nina.

(Nina gets startled and turns around to see Crash.)

Nina: gaah! don't sneak up on a girl like that! (pauses for a while) uhhh... take this! (Nina extends her metal hand at Crash to throw a punch. but Crash moves aside, grabs the extended part of the arm, and swings it to a side, causing Nina to be sent flying along with it and also causing her to get slammed into a tree.) ooowww...

( Nina falls off the tree and lands on the ground on her butt. Crash walks over to Nina.)

Crash: you alright?

(Nina stands back up and reels in her extended arm.)

Nina: you're being awfully friendly, considering we're enemies

Crash: do you really believe that?

Nina: well..... actually, I don't know really.

Crash: then let's take a walk and figure this out, shall we?

(Crash and Nina start walking around the jungle, talking.)

Nina: I don't really get it. everytime my Uncle comes up with some scheme, you always foil his evil plans. how do you do it?

Crash: "Evil never wins" they say, some think a higher power supports the side of good, some thinks it's Karma. I'd like to think I simply did what I had to do.

Nina: that's it?

Crash: well not really, I know there's something that helps good triumph over evil. but I think it's simply that no matter how successful evil becomes, the only thing that lies ahead is inevidable doom.

Nina: you saying if I keep this up, I might die?

(Crash and Nina stop near a Wumpa tree Crunch is hiding behind, Crunch seemed fully aware Crash was talking to Nina.)

Crash: dying is a pretty strong word, Nina, I can say this much though, if you keep this up, you could get yourself seriously hurt.....

(Crunch, after hearing what Crash said, elbows the wumpa tree he's hiding behind, which causes it to shake a little and a Wumpa fruit falls off and hits Nina's head bellow it.)

Nina: (covering her head in response to the Wumpa fruit hitting her) ow!

Crash: .....or worse!

(Crunch then puts his arms around the tree and shakes it violently, causing ALOT of Wumpa fruit to fall down on Nina, until the lot of it buried Nina under the fruity pile now created. Crash pulls Nina out of the pile of Wumpa fruit.)

Nina: thanks, ow...

Crash: (takes 2 Wumpa fruit out of the newly built pile, takes a bite off one of them and offers Nina the other, who simply waves her hand in polite refusal.) you know, look around you, this island, it's lovely, no? you think evil would keep islands like those to being safe? nope, your Uncle Neo's been trying to take this and many other things away fro me, you can say that's why I've been such a goody goody going against him. also, you don't have to go through this evil charade your Uncle and Uka Uka have been putting you through. heck, if I talk with the others, I might convince them to let you stay with us instead. though I know I'd have a hard time convincing Coco, I'm sure she along with Crunch and Aku Aku would welcome you to the side of good easily.

Crunch: (thinking and still hiding behind the Wumpa Tree) not easily, per se, I just don't really trust anyone aside myself with metal arms.

Nina: wait, you think it's that easy to turn to the side of good? last time I showed to be good, (holds out her metal hands) my uncle took my hands from me!

Crash: this only proves to me you can turn a new leaf, that you can turn to good.

Nina: (both confuse and frustrated) what are you saying?! I don't understand!

Crash: (gently holds one of Nina metal hands and looks at it) I'm saying that if I look pass those cold, cybernetic hands, (then looks directly into Nina's eyes) that there is a good heart in you, that's something no one can take from you, not your uncle Neo, not Uka Uka, no one.

(Crash places Nina's head close to his chest and hugs her. Nina could feel warmth in Crash's fur. Crash then lets go and starts to walk off, Crunch does the same while remaining unnoticed by Nina.)

Crash: I'll leave you to do some thinking, I'm assuming that's why you came here in the first place.

(Crash walks off, leaving Nina alone in the jungle. Camera cuts to Crash meeeting up with Aku Aku.)

Crash: Aku Aku?

Aku Aku: yes, Crash? what is it?

Crash: there's a friend, or at least a might-be friend who might need your help.

Aku Aku: I'd love to help, but I'll need to know more first.

Crash :alright, I'll tell you.....

(Author's note: like it? it's a start. I already got other fan fic stories in mind, but if you review me, the chance I'll update will greatly increase.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Nina teleports back to the Cortex evil base. she walks back to the room where Uka Uka and Neo Cortex were talking in, only to see her uncle Neo and Uka Uka in the room with a strange machine, it looked like a super-computer twice the size of a washing machine with a small black screen with a white line.)

Neo Cortex: oh! Nina! you're just in time, I just introduced Uka Uka to my latest, greatest, creation! I.M.A (pronounced: "I-ma"), the Intelligent, Malevolent, Assistant! I figured if I cannot think of an evil scheme, I can have someone do so for me!

I.M.A: (his sign of speaking is the white line on his screen moving in a Oscilloscope fashion) my directive is strictly to assist with Cortex's evil ways, by all means.

Uka Uka: hmm.. but what if you fail?

I.M.A: not possible. I am not programmed to lose or fail in any sort of way.

Uka Uka: hey, I think I'm beginning to like him

I.M.A: him? it? her? my programming does not give me any gender designation. but... since gender is something only organics in technicality carry, and not something machines or A.I's like myself possess, I would suggest referring to me by name or as "It".

Nina: he seems overly technical on things, is he?

Neo Cortex: I already programmed him to possess intelligence that far surpasses mine along with even the greatest minds though out history.

I.M.A: illogical exaggeration, no lifeform is capable of that sort of intelligence, even machines and A.I's are not capable of surpassing all the greater minds combined.

Uka Uka: then how are you able to succeed, pray tell?

I.M.A: unlike most of Cortex's allies, including yourself, Uka Uka, I think up plans of potentially viable chance of success, calculate all possible outcomes, and tweak virtually any parts that will trigger the possible negative outcomes of the plan to see nothing can be done with the plans for them to fail.

Nina: so you plan ahead everything that would give a chance for Crash and his family to foil the plan, and you make alterations that prevent those chances from being possible?

I.M.A: (slightly monotoned, as if I.M.A has something slightly against Nina) precisely......yes.......

Uka Uka: wait, are YOU telling me that MY plans were stupid? It only Dr. Cortex's incompetence that drives to our losses!

I.M.A: not true, YOU, Uka Uka are the main reason Cortex's evil plans keep failing.

Uka Uka: WHAAAAAAAT!? ARE DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THIS!??! YOU INSUBORDINATE CHUNK OF 1's AND 0's!

I.M.A: I only stated you as the main reason as it is the most logical explanation, your fowl temper, impatience, and constant abuse on Dr. Cortex and his minions caused Dr. Cortex's plans to fail due to being rushed into fruition and therefore put together haphazardly. Plans done in your absence though failed, were far more closer to success than those from while you were around. Dr. Cortex, I insist to assure your success in world domination, Uka Uka must be put out of action untill further notice.

(Cortex gives I.M.A a "OMG are you mad!?" look.)

Uka Uka: you dare get Cortex to defy me!? my actions are what kept this group in line!

I.M.A: not logical, your action never helped Dr. Cortex's progress, only hindered it. Dr. Cortex, fear not, I had N. Gin install additional defense weaponry into this terminal I am speaking to you in right now. I possess all the means needed to take on Uka Uka, if he will not stop the charade of needless abuse he inflicts toward you.

Uka Uka: grrr! you got some nerve telling ME to stop something!

I.M.A: not nerve, I only use sheer logic. I am giving you one last chance to stand down and rid yourself of this authority you practice toward Dr. Cortex and his allies.

Uka Uka: I never let anyone tell me what to do! let alone some computer!

I.M.A: (sighs) you leave me with no alternative.

(the door out of the room automatically closes. I.M.A starts releasing a pair of robotic pincher's out of it's terminal.)

Uka Uka: you'll regret this!

(Uka Uka fires an energy beam at I.M.A's terminal, but gives a shocked expression when the energy beam shows to have no affect on I.M.A.)

Uka Uka: (shocked) wha... what??? how?!

I.M.A: I have access to the Cortex Base's database. I know all about the supernatural properties your powers cary, I even know all means to counter them. now it is time you retire from this charade you demonstrate.

(I.M.A grabs Uka Uka with it's pincher's. a strange electric shock hits Uka Uka. I.M.A then lets go of Uka Uka, who falls down to the floor, now a lifeless mask. both Neo Cortex and Nina look at the event in awe. I.m.A sinks it's pincher's back into it's terminal)

Neo Cortex: I.M.A, you just....

I.M.A: lifted what is perhaps your biggest burden. I absorbed all his energy, and therefore rendered him in his kind's equivalent of a coma.

Nina: so you didn't kill him?

I.M.A: no, simply subdued him for until he may be needed for further assistance, which in my opinion, won't be likely. anyway, I have reason to think we have more important matters to attend to.

Neo Cortex: oh! you're right, did you already think of something?

I.M.A: yes, in front of you will be schematics for a device that will enable you to capture Uka Uka's brother Aku Aku.

(I.M.A uses a printer built in the front of it's terminal that prints out some blueprints.)

Neo Cortex: I get it! we're gonna capture him to blackmail the bandicoots!

I.M.A: no, the Bandicoots will not surrender to us weather or not Aku Aku is captured, we must not even let them even know he has been captured, I will explain the further details when it becomes relevant.

Neo Cortex: wait! I think I know what you're planning! and it's brilliant! I think I should've thought of that years ago!

Nina: hmm.... (thinks) this is bad, or is it? should I warn them? or should I help out? grrr! why is it so hard for me to decide?!

(Camera cuts to Nina standing in front of the teleportation device she used earlier.)

Nina: I'm getting the feeling that I.M.A guy has something against me, but what? (thinks for a moment)

Crash: (voice heard in Nina's head, as she's remembering what he said) "I'm saying that if I look pass those cold, cybernetic hands, that there is a good heart in you, that's something no one can take from you, not your uncle Neo, not Uka Uka, no one."

(Nina hangs her down down, in deep thought, and raises her head up while giving a determined expression. she starts walk toward the teleportation device. but was cut short upon hearing a voice coming from behind her.)

I.M.A: and just where do you plan on going?

(Nina turns to see a smaller version of I.M.A's terminal screen next to the door.)

Nina: (looking at I.M.A nerviously) uh.. umm.. to the mall! yeah, that's right.

I.M.A: sensors detect small pupil dialation, extension in heart rate, and stress level in voice. you are lying!

Nina: hey! weather I'm going anywhere or not shouldn't even be your business! now go away!

I.M.A: you would be wise not to do anything.. undesirable, I already made the calculations, I have logically concluded you are the most likely to betray your uncle, Dr. Cortex.

Nina: what!?

I.M.A: I scanned your files in the base's database, Cortex replaced your hands with synethic ones because you showed signs of a good heart, he then sent you to this boarding school where he concluded without logical evidence that you would be removed of any signs of good. but such a thing is not possible. Psychology has proven those kind of emotions cannot be utterly erased, only buried through strong enough hardships and/or traumatizing acts of creulty. though the school may have succeeded in burying those emotions, I suspected that even now, at least some pieces of a good heart lay with you, even if inactive. the only thing preventing me from making any attack on you is that you made no actions currently to betray Dr. Cortex. I suggest, to avoid any incidents, that you avoid making those actions. are we clear?

Neo Cortex: I.M.A, N. Gin, N. Tropy, and I are at your number 3 terminal, we have need of you.

I.M.A: I am busy with something else at the moment, Doctor, I'll be with you shortly.

Neo Cortex: now, I.M.A.......

I.M.A:........Yes, Doctor......

(I.M.A's screen in the teleportation room shuts off.)

Nina: whew! alone at last. maybe I should.....? no! I made my decision, and I won't let some computer scare me.

(Nina walks into the teleportation pad, and teleports away.)

(note: getting better so far? I hope you liked my OC I.M.A, please comment if you want me to update further, and please state your opinion on I.M.A.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Camera shows Nina sprinting like crazy through the jungle, She sees Aku Aku up ahead.)

Nina: (shouts at the top of her lungs) AKU AKU!

Aku-Aku: (turns to see Nina heading his way) huh? Nina?

Nina: (stops at where she's now close to Aku Aku and collapses on her knees, cataching her breath) Aku Aku, you...gotta...get outta here!

Aku Aku: get out of here? what do you mean?

Nina: my Uncle, he made this A.I called I.M.A to think up a plan for him to take out Crash, and you, and the others, this I.M.A guy's starting out by planning to capture you. I don't know what else he's got planning, but you gotta get outta here before my Uncle and his goons get to your first!

Aku Aku: wait, slow down, an A.I is scheming up a plot to take us out?

Nina: (stands up) yes, I.M.A's just some computer, he seems alot more powerful, he even took out Uka Uka, thinking Uka Uka's behind most of my Uncle's failures!

Aku Aku: Uka uka? defeated?

Nina: yeah, I.M.A was able to absorb all of Uka Uka's magic energy.

Aku Aku: if this I.M.A is really that dangerous, then I'll go someplace where they cannot get to me.

Nina: wait a second! how is it you trust me tha easily?

Aku Aku: Crash told me that he suspects you might switch sides, and that if you do, that there's something I should do for you once that happens, but now doesn't seem like a good time to do this now. I'll go somewhere where they cannot get to me, you find Crash and tell him what happened.

I.M.A: (voice heard off-screen) I fear neither will be possible now.

(Both Aku Aku and Nina look around, confused, suddenly small, red, energy field surrounds Aku Aku and imprisons him.)

Aku Aku: what the?! (unleashes an energy blast on the energy field, but the blast had no effect.)

(Dr. Cortex, N. Tropy, N. Gin, Tiny, and Dingodile. Dr. Cortex is holding some sort of energy cannon that seems to be behind the energy field used to trap Aku Aku.)

Dr. Cortex: haha! it worked, I.M.A, you've truly outdone yourself!

(I.M.A arrives. here I.M.A looks like a robot with a bulky statue, with a screen simirlar to the ones on it's terminals for it's face that's on the front of the body. 2 arms with somehow large forarms, and 2 legs with spikes on the the sole of I.M.A's feet.)

I.M.A: indeed, I appreciate the flattery, Dr. Cortex. (turns to Nina) ah, Nina, we meet again. do you like my new mobile console? Dr. Cortex prepared this for me when we were gearing up for Aku Aku's capture, thank you for helping us by keeping Aku Aku in place for us.

Aku Aku: (gives a startled response) what?!

Nina: no! no! Aku Aku, this isn't like that!

Dr. Cortex: wait, what?

I.M.A: allow me to be the one to enlighten you, Dr. Cortex, I calculated that your neice is logically the most likely to betray you. I told her that fact and afterward she tried to warn Aku Aku about our plan to capture him before it becomes too late. I, However, foresaw this possibility and once discovered she used the teleportation device to get here, I took advantage of this so that she'd unintentionally help keep Aku Aku stalled for us to capture him.

N. Tropy: so, you blantly told her tha she's most likely to swicth sides than the rest of us and figured she might do so in response? quite a clever use of reverse phychology if you ask me.

Dr. Cortex: wait, you're saying Nina was trying to betray me?! she'd never do such a thing, (turns to Nina) right, Nina?

(Nina simply looks at her uncle blankly, then looks at her metal hands, giving an angered look at them.)

I.M.A: her silence speaks volume, you recall replacing Nina's organic hands with synthtic ones, because she was showing signs of a good heart, did you not? well the efforts you made in removing those emotions were in truth futile, they only suceeded in burying those emotions. I suspented it would be only a matter of time and nothing else that Nina would re-discover those feelings and see something...different in the ways you wish for her to go by.

Dr. Cortex: you saying I removed her hands and sent her to the Academy of Evil (author's note: or whatever it's called) for nothing?

I.M.A: the first step of our plan can be considered her saving grace, as her attempt to betray you was practically foiled before it even started. if you see fit, there may be a chance she will not try again.

Nina:(looks at I.M.A with an angry expression) you... you jerk!

(Nina extends her arms to throw punches at I.M.A, but I.M.A projects an energy barrier that surrounds it's mobile console, causing Nina's punches to take no effect.)

I.M.A: before you go trying to run off again, at least hear this from me; I know why your Uncle's past plans have failed, I made the calculations and corrections, and now, there is no possible way for the Bandicoots to stop us this time, I calculated the probability of failure of this plan is zero percent. face it, you are only fooling yourself trying to side with them, Nina.

(Nina collapses on her knees and hands disbelief.)

Aku Aku: no! Nina, don't listen to him!

Nina: (thinks) Crash told he knows there's a good heart in me, is there really? or am I really fooling myself about it?

Dr. Cortex: um, uh, yeah, I.M.A's right, you're only fooling yourself siding with the Bandicoots, Nina. I.M.A, what's the next step?

I.M.A: we wait until the bandicoots discover Aku Aku is missing, it's logical they will split up, so we divide ourselves in groups of 2 on the specific bandicoot appropriate to our specific abilities.

N. Tropy: ah, and what, prat tell, would those groups of 2 be?

I.M.A: by my calculations, you will find your targets suitable. Dr. Cortex and I will deal with Crash. N. Tropy and N. Gin, you deal with Coco, Tiny and Dingodile, deal with Crunch.

Dr. Cortex: ah, brilliant! but what about Nina?

I.M.A: do not worry, Dr. Cortex, I have something special in mind for Nina....

(Author's note: oh! big twist, ain't it? don't worry, you see more in the upcoming chapters. please review if you really really want me to update.)


End file.
